Behind the Scenes
by llamaglamasama
Summary: How far can a pleasing arangement be taken when the threat of ruined reputations are hanging over their heads? SetoJoe Yaoi English names.
1. Take 1

**This fic is a present for a friend of mine. Rating is for minor language, may go up in future chapters.**

Seto Kaiba paced his office angrily. How was it possible that he kept loosing to Yugi!? That little wimp was pathetic; he never should've been able to defeat him, the World Champion! Who cares if Yugi won the title, it still belonged to him.

He glanced out the window and growled. Those little punks were still waiting outside his office, wanting to _talk_. Hmph, like he'd talk with those morons.

When they _finally_ left, about two hours later, the sun had set and a deep black loomed over the city. Seto grabbed his coat and locked the office up. Perhaps a nice walk would ease the growing headache. Honestly, just hearing Yugi's name could completely ruin his day. And seeing as he heard the asshole's name _everyday_, his life was looking pretty down.

As soon as he left the building, he blinked. "What the hell?" He blurted. Joey Wheeler was propped up against a tree, sleeping peacefully.

Seto's eyes softened as the wind blew through Joey's hair, ruffling it even more. He brushed a strand from the blonde's face. He was actually kind of cute with his mouth shut. Kaiba sighed. Dealing with this pack of morons had obviously dissolved his brain more than he thought for him to have actually thought that. Still, he couldn't deny the accuracy of his thoughts…just so long as he kept his mouth shut.

He made a move to leave and Joey whimpered, stopping him dead in his tracks. He frowned, looking over the peaceful figure before unhooking the clasp on his jacket. He draped the cloth over the sleeping boy, tucking it over his shoulder.

"I expect this to be returned, Wheeler." He grumbled. He stared at the boy a moment longer before turning on his heel and continuing home.

**Sorry for being so short. More chapters are to come.**


	2. Take 2

Kaiba screamed again as his points dropped to zero. Dammit, he's lost. _Again_. The girl, he couldn't remember her name, jumped up and down excitedly. Yugi grinned at them as Wheeler clapped him on the back. Wheeler's friend – couldn't remember his name, either – cheered, gushing over the nth victory for the young boy with creepy hair.

"Let's go out to eat." The girl – he should really learn her name – said, "My treat as victory for my friends."

"Sure, Tea," Yugi said in a childish voice. The four headed off as Seto pulled himself up and gathered his cards.

Wheeler paused, calling to his friend, "Hey, Tristan, I gotta take care of something. Tell Yug for me, will ya?" He waved, tugging his backpack over his shoulder. He waited until they'd all left and turned to Seto.

"Um…" His face reddened as he pulled a jacket out of his bag. "'Figured I'd better return this. Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." Seto half-growled, grabbing the coat.

"I thought…well, I should probably pay you back." Joey said slowly.

"I don't need money from a low-class moron like you." Kaiba spat.

"I wasn't offering money." He said flatly.

"What?"

Joey swallowed and hesitated for a brief second before surging forward and kissing Seto hard. Kaiba grunted in surprise, opening his mouth in a gasp. Joey took the entrance, probing inside the warm cavern with his tongue. Finally, he drew back for air, head tilted to hide his blush. Kaiba gaped at him.

After a few moments, he regained enough composure to speak. "So your payback is…what? Friends with benefits, minus the friends part?" Kaiba's dark eyes analyzed him.

"I will be your…'pet'….for as much time as you see fit." Joey recited, voice monotonous. What the hell had he been thinking when he came up with this? There's no way in hell Kaiba would accept such a ridiculous offer. Hell, he'd probably made the guy hate him even _more_.

"Okay." Kaiba's reply was just barely audible.

Of course, there's no way he'd – wait, what?

"'Okay'? Seriously?" Joey stared.

Seto raised an eyebrow, face neutral. "I don't repeat myself, peasant." He barked.

"Um, right. Then…" Joey gulped. "I'll drop in later."

Kaiba nodded sharply as one of his subordinates approached them. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"Right," Joey flashed a grin and ran to catch up with the trio.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, nothin' Yug. Just had to ask him something." Joey waved off the questioning all the way to their restaurant of choice.

**Sorry for the shortness. I hope it didn't seem too OOC. There wasn't any lemon in this chapter, but there will be in later ones.**


End file.
